wikiradiofandomcom-20200213-history
Viva Radio 2
Viva Radio 2 was an Italian radio program that aired from 2001 to 2008 on Rai Radio 2. The show is based on the showmanship of Rosario Fiorello, who co-hosted the program with DJ Marco Baldini. The program featured live music performed and conducted by Enrico Cremonesi. The show was written by Riccardo Cassini, Alberto Di Risio and Federico Taddia. Contents * 1 Viva Radio 2 on TV * 2 Imitations * 3 Guests of Viva Radio 2 Viva Radio 2 on TV Viva Radio 2 was aired on TV on Rai Uno beginning in December of 2006, and was broadcast every evening on Rai Unoin weekday access prime time from 21 January 2008 to 2 February 2008 under the name Viva Radio 2... minuti. Imitations Fiorello is one of the best Italian imitator and these are the most famous imitations: * Nanni Moretti with Enrico Cremonesi * Carlo Lucarelli * Ignazio La Russa * Giovanni Muciaccia, presenter of the program Art Attack * Vincent Cassel with Gabriella Germani * Maurizio Costanzo with Gabriella Germani * Franco Califano * Pino Daniele * Riccardo Cocciante * Gianni Minà, an Italian journalist keen on Cuba * Bruno Vespa, the presenter of the TV program Porta a porta * Andrea Camilleri * Antonio Cassano * Marina Flaibani from the radio program Onda Verde * Francesco Amadori, the founder of a big kitchen factory * Prince Albert II of Monaco * Carla Bruni * Silvio Berlusconi (the smemorato of Cologno) * Mike Bongiorno with Enrico Cremonesi * Sai xChé, a TV program * Roberto Cavalli * Oliviero Toscani * Carlo Azeglio Ciampi * Giorgio Napolitano * Gianni Morandi * Padre Georg Gänswein * Don Antonio Mazzi * Barbara Palombelli, an Italian presenter * Umberto Eco * Kim Jong-il * Erdoğan * Roberto Alagna * Franco Battiato * Federico Moccia, an Italian writer * The judge Henry John Woodcock * Fmr.British Prime Minister Tony Blair * The gay truck driver Romeo (with Enrico Cremonesi) * The lawyer Messina * the judge Brian of the program Amici[''disambiguation needed]'' 'with Enrico Cremonesi' * Martano Volpi, a mad Tuscan * President Vladimir Putin of Russia * Tony Sperandeo, an Italian actor who usually acts only wicked roles * The jazz player Paolo Fava * The first TV announcer (a femme) of RAI, Nicoletta Orsomando, the signorina buonasera (literally misses good evening). Also Gabriella Germani collaborates for the program and imitates: * Simona Ventura, a TV presenter * Mara Venier, a TV presenter * Maria De Filippi with Fiorello, a Mediaset presenter * Monica Bellucci with Fiorello * Michelle Hunziker * Alessandra Mussolini * Emma Bonino * Rula Jebreal, a journalist * Antonella Ruggiero * Emanuela Folliero, a TV presenter * Ivan Ding Guests of Viva Radio 2 * Diego Abatantuono * Amadeus * Paul Anka * Biagio Antonacci * Claudio Baglioni * Franco Battiato * Pippo Baudo * Monica Bellucci * Fausto Bertinotti * Max Biaggi * Andrea Bocelli * Massimo Boldi * Mike Bongiorno * Paolo Bonolis * Michael Bublé * Gianluigi Buffon * Franco Califano * Andrea Camilleri * Fabio Concato * Paolo Conticini * Paola Cortellesi * Maurizio Costanzo * Piba Da Costa * Fabrizio Del Noce * Alessandro Del Piero * Tullio De Piscopo * Christian De Sica * Teresa De Sio * Piero Dorfles * Elisa * Ficarra e Picone * Elio Germano * Gepy * Giorgia * Loretta Goggi * Gianluca Guidi * Michelle Hunziker * Jovanotti * Monica Leofreddi * Luciano Ligabue * Luciana Littizzetto * Massimo Lopez * Fiorella Mannoia * Valerio Mastrandrea * Mariangela Melato * Sandra Milo * Amedeo Minghi * Gianni Morandi * Nanni Moretti * Lucia Morico * Silvio Muccino * Nek * Paola & Chiara * Paolo Kessisoglu e Luca Bizzarri di Camera cafè * Laura Pausini * Max Pezzali * I Pooh * Gigi Proietti * Raf * Eros Ramazzotti * Tommaso Rocchi * Riccardo Rossi * Sergio Rubini * Vincenzo Salemme * Claudio Santamaria * Nicoletta Orsomando * Valerio Staffelli * Francesco Toldo * Luca Toni * Francesco Totti * John Turturro * Ornella Vanoni * Bruno Vespa * Paolo Virzì * Zero Assoluto * Zucchero